The present invention relates generally to drinking containers and pertains particularly to plastic, paper and styrofoam cups commonly used with soft drinks and other beverages. It is designed to resist spill of its content when it gets toppled over.
Lots of customers of fast food and refreshment parlors buy take-out food and/or drinks when travelling, going to recreation and amusement parks, beaches and other places. For many, it is a habit to consume their drinks periodically and taking several extended interruptions between drinking periods especially with the larger size drinks. Sometimes during these interruptions, a topple over happens and cause a spill. This incident happen specially frequently in a moving vehicle, windy outdoor and in a crowd.
Prior art cup of the kind lack positive measures for resisting spill of its content when it gets toppled. Liquid would egress through the drinking straw itself and through an oversize pre-cut opening on the lid where the straw is inserted into. And in many cases the lid would break open due to sudden force of the liquid inside the cup.